


The Love We Share

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: Works I am Particularly Proud of [9]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Demiromantic, Demiromantic Character, Demisexual Character, Demisexuality, Greysexual Character, Greysexuality, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfram’s eyes, emerald pools swimming with determination looked so beautiful, and he almost kissed him, against his better judgement.<br/>“How do you know? Have you ever tried being with a man, Yuuri?”<br/>Yuuri gulped, shaking his head. Those eyes, those lips.<br/>“Don’t judge before you try it.” </p><p>In which Yuuri: is sexually attracted to women, demiromantically, demi/greysexually, and aestetically attracted to Wolfram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love We Share

**Author's Note:**

> While I have been reading some great ace spectrum fics as of late, I feel that there is a lack of grey area. Even a quick greysexual search left me with only 9 results. Even worse, in fic, and even actual identification, people seem to neglect that sexuality and romance are two different things, and that you can be attracted in different ways to different genders, or specific people. Of course, I don't have much experience to know that cases like this happen often, but I find it unlikely that they don't happen at all. 
> 
> That said, as soon as this headcanon for Yuuri popped into my head it felt right. Many fics have made him demisexual toward Wolfram, and while this is entirely plausible, there is nothing canon that implies that he gains sexual attraction toward him. Therefore, this seems just as likely to me. Also, I had thought about making Yuuri strictly romantic toward Wolfram, and nothing else, but being greysexual myself (though in not the same way), and noticing the lack of representation, I felt the inclination to add that little spin to their relationship.
> 
> I put more time and focus into this than any other fic I've written, and I wanted to have it beta badly, but alas I am an impatient person when it comes to posting.

Before first arriving in Shin Makoku, the thought that he might be attracted to another male had never even crossed Yuuri’s mind. Japan wasn’t as liberal as some other countries out there, and he’d easily avoided situations that would make him question his presumed straightness. But then he had gone and accidently proposed to Wolfram. A sticky situation to say the least.

He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t immediately negated the affair. It had just slipped his mind, the least important thing to worry about among much more pressing obligations. When the tide of adjustment had passed, he found himself confronted with it acutely.  

Despite Wolfram’s initial hot-headedness, and loathing demeanor, he showed further interest in the king daily, and Yuuri could feel a growing trust and friendship toward him. With each passing day the situation gave him a more intense headache.

He found himself wishing that he did want Wolfram in the same way so as to make him happy. Nothing would hold them back here if he did, and he found himself questioning his sexuality for the first time in his life. Perhaps he had merely suppressed an attraction to males this whole time. He had always found Wolfram nice to look at. His beauty matched that of a woman—and Yuuri’s subconscious persisted in morphing his internal image of him as such. But, mind set on resolving the issue, Yuuri made himself—as uncomfortable as it was— imagine a nude, male Wolfram. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant: silky, creamy skin with touches of soft sunlight, golden hair ruffled as it so often was in the early morning hours. But when he forced himself to view lower—to manifest a weeping manhood—his mouth ran dry, and the image disappeared with haste.

He’d always thought that penises looked odd, nothing like the beautiful lips of women. They didn’t so much repulse him as just not hold his interest. While the rest of Wolfram appealed to him in an artistic, striking way, such an organ seemed an unfortunate blemish. He knew with absolute certainty that he would not wish to touch it.

Assured that he would not wish to engage in sexual actions, he realized that breaking the engagement was inevitable. It was only a matter of time, and as much as he dreaded hurting Wolfram—who seemed to cherish the engagement further with each passing day—he knew that the longer he put it off the harder it would be for Wolfram.

After some entire years of lighthearted banter over his disinterest, he resolved himself to finally confront the blond noble in serious earnestness.

When Wolfram returned to their bedchamber after his nightly bath clothed in his favorite pink nightgown, Yuuri took a deep breath, exclaiming, “We need to talk.”

Wolfram stared, releasing his hold of the white towel he’d been using to dry his still damp hair, offset by his uncommon seriousness. Yuuri hesitated before continuing, distracted momentarily by the beads of water clinging to the beautiful locks. He gulped, twisting the hem of his blue pajama top.

“I want to call off our engagement.”

Wolfram’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “A wimp to the very end. I keep telling you that there is no such thing as being gay here. I won’t let you break this off for such a meaningless worry.”

“That isn’t it. I know it hasn’t seemed like it, but I have given this real thought. I don’t want to hurt you, Wolf. But I am positively sure that I don’t want you that way.”

Yuuri wasn’t sure what he had been expecting Wolfram to do, but it wasn’t him dropping his towel with force and closing the distance between them to a mere centimeters. Wolfram’s eyes, emerald pools swimming with determination, looked so striking, and he almost kissed him, against his better judgement.

“How do you know? Have you ever tried being with a man, Yuuri?”

Yuuri gulped, shaking his head. Those eyes, those lips.

“Don’t judge before you try it.” He’d never heard Wolfram sound seductive before, and he actually shivered. Then he did kiss him.

He’d only ever kissed a few girls, but Wolfram’s lips were just as soft and welcoming as theirs had been. His hands readily kneaded into the damp, blond locks, which were amazingly soft, and with his eyes closed to reality, he almost deluded himself that Wolfram was female. Until reality nudged him with a stiffness pressing against his thigh.

He broke apart with a gasp. He must have looked queasy, because Wolfram sighed, looking like a puppy who’d been shown a treat only for it to be snatched away. Yuuri waited for him to yell at him, to cry, to do something, but instead his friend just sat there, the troubled face lingering.

“Wolf, there’s nothing wrong with you. I just don’t like guys.”

Wolfram’s brow furrowed. “But why? I don’t understand.”

“Aren’t there people here who only like one sex?”

“Not that I am aware among the Mazoku.”

“Oh.” He fidgeted uncomfortably. “Well, I am half human. So…You are beautiful, Wolf. If you were a girl there would be no problem, but I just…don’t like penises.”

Wolfram frowned, studying him silently. “So, you just don’t want to have sex with me.”

Yuuri sighed in relief at his calm tone. “Yes.”

Wolfram shifted so that he was on his side of the bed. “Then I see no reason to call off the engagement.”

Yuuri’s mouth dropped. “Whaaat?!”

Wolfram ignored him as he settled under the covers, turning onto his side. “As long as I don’t repulse you, and neither of us have other fancies, I see no reason we can’t continue the way we are.”

Yuuri supposed he had a point. He much liked Wolfram’s company, and the thought of staying in this room by himself made him lonely. “Okay,” he muttered, blowing the candles on the side table out and tucking himself under the covers as well.

They fell into silence, waiting for sleep. Then Wolfram mumbled, voice endearing, “And Yuuri, I still love you.”

Needless to say, their relationship wasn’t the same after that. There was no longer a need for their feign chase scenes or bickering over his wimpy commitment. Every so often the king found himself locking lips with his friend (and though no one had a reason to know of this, gossip travels fast in Blood Pledge Castle).

Gwendal, never one for deep, heartfelt conversations, merely raised his eyebrows at the development. Gunter cried, though Yuuri couldn’t be sure if he was sad at losing “his” king or happy. Lady Celi, of course, squealed and clapped her hands in delight. Crushing the double black into a bossomful hug, she began to ramble about wedding plans, which made Greta leap up from the dinner table in a joyous jiggle. When they explained that their wedding was still a grey area, both girls’ faces fell into a pout.

“You two sure are slow pokes,” Celi mumbled, but seemed pleased with their progress nonetheless. Greta settled back into her chair with a small mumble that slow was better than nothing.

Conrad had just smiled as he typically did through all this. But, as Yuuri had expected, his godfather-role called him to speak with him in private. (That was probably Yuuri’s favorite thing about his godfather. He was constantly supportive, and while he took it upon himself to pry, it was always in a gentle, discreet way).

The meeting held the guise of a routine game of catch. The ball traveled between them in silence, but Yuuri knew him well enough to recognize the gentle inquisition in his eyes. Throwing the ball with limp force, he sighed. “Okay, already. I’ll talk.”

“I did not say anything, Heika.”

Yuuri sighed with double emphasis. “I know you well enough by now.”

Conrad removed his baseball glove. “Would you like to sit?” he asked pointing to a nearby bench.

“Yeah.” They sat, and as before, Conrad waited silently for him to speak. “Wolfram is beautiful.”

“So I have heard.”

Yuuri stared at a growing Wolfram flower. It looked so gentle as it swayed in the light, springtime air. “Sometimes I forget he is a guy, and occasionally I even catch myself wishing he were a girl. Things would be so much simpler that way.”

“You are still held back by Earth customs?” Conrad’s tone, devoid of any accusation, brought a half-smile to the double black’s face.

“No. Not really. I just don’t feel attracted to guys that way.”

“You mean sexually?”

Yuuri turned, meeting his godfather’s gaze. “Of course that is what I mean.”

“I see. Heika, have you ever stopped to consider that what is most important in a union is love, not sexual desire.”

Yuuri stiffened. He’d always assumed the two went hand-in-hand, but now that he thought about it, Conrad was right. His handful of past relationships had all ended because of a lack in romance, not sexual desire. Each girl had been lovely in every way, and he had imagined them with quite the sexual appetite. Yet, he’d never grown close enough to any of them to take that step. He wasn’t the sort to take advantage without agreed commitment, and honestly he couldn’t have seen himself living with any of those girls.

He already lived with Wolfram. And it had already made him happier than the time he had spent with those girls combined.

Conrad’s eyes crinkled with pleasure. “You realized something, didn’t you?”

“Yeah. What me and Wolfram have is special, isn’t it?”

“I like to think so.”

Yuuri flashed him a toothy grin. “Thanks, Conrad.”

“Anytime, Yuuri.”

Yuuri still didn’t have it all figured out, but he supposed that was alright. Wolfram seemed content as they were, so he tried to stop worrying and just let their relationship flow naturally. Force wasn’t likely to solve anything, anyway.

Perhaps this act of letting go was what Yuuri had needed all along. He’d always felt a pinching worry that letting his guard down around Wolfram would result in awkward situations to say the least. But now, intimacy grew where it may, content to remain a tender bud.

He could remember many times jumping up, frantic, when Wolfram had touched his bare back, offering to wash him. Friends didn’t normally touch each other like that. Wolfram had to have ulterior motives, or so he had thought. But Wolfram seemed to be trying so hard now, trying to be understanding, and he felt undeniably grateful for it. So, when Wolfram tentatively suggested they bathe together after months of forgone absence, he accepted.

When they entered the water, the blond held back, intentionally not looking at him too often.

“Wolf?” Wolfram raised his gaze, meeting his, somewhat unsure. Smiling reassuringly, Yuuri requested for the first time, “Would you like to wash my back?”

Wolfram grinned, and it was dazzling. The water was warm, but Wolfram’s hands, messaging along his muscles, were even warmer. This was the most intimate he had ever been with someone, but it felt right. He felt safe trusting himself to those hands.

They rubbed him thoroughly, and when he was finished, Wolfram let them wrap around his waist and his head to fall upon the king’s shoulder. The blond’s bangs brushed softly against his shoulder as he breathed out. “Thank you, Yuuri.”

“Let me pay back the favor.”

Bathwater splashed in protest to Wolfram’s sudden bolt upright. “What? Really?”

His face looked like a gleeful child Christmas morning, and Yuuri had to hold back a chuckle. “Of course.”

They reversed their positions so that Yuuri had an eyeful of the blond’s back. He had always seemed so feminine, but when Yuuri touched his skin he found it was actually quite muscular. Why did he find this so surprising? His friend was a solider after all. He kneaded the muscles, working over them easily with the soap’s smoothness. Before he knew what was happening the blond was emitting tiny moans.

His hands stilling did not go unnoticed.

“Sorry, Yuuri.” He sounded wretched, and this caused the double black’s chest to constrict.

“Hey, Wolf, it’s okay.”

His head dropped. “But Yuuri…I’m, you know.”

He let his head rest upon the blond’s shoulder as he’d done for him. “Yeah, I do know.” It didn’t seem to matter much. Actually, for some reason it made him feel kind of happy.

At Wolfram’s eighty-seventh birthday party, Yuuri couldn’t stop staring. While Wolfram’s physical appearance had caught him from their first meeting, his attention had always diverted to finely dressed ladies, especially at parties. How many times had he been accused of cheating based solely on those mostly-innocent looks? But today, women held no interest, because Wolfram seemed to be the only person that mattered.

The past five years had refined Wolfram’s features, further bringing out his stunning eyes (admittedly Yuuri’s favorite of his features) and giving him an heir of life experience.

But his physical beauty wasn’t the sole reason for Yuuri’s staring. He couldn’t really describe what he was feeling. The fact that it was his birthday probably had to do with the gripping importance he was feeling. He felt a strong desire to show Wolfram how much he cared. Yet at the same time, he felt a selfishness to take what he could from him, which for now was the freedom to openly gawk, and dance at regular intervals.

If onlookers were surprised by his actions, so be it. Right now, he didn’t care. All he could think about was Wolfram and his shining smile when Yuuri asked if he would dance with him.

Wolfram may no longer be a prince, but he sure looked like one in his palatinate blue suit, which Yuuri clenched as he settled one hand on his lower shoulder and the other on his hip. Wolfram mirrored him as they began an indefinite eye contact.

Yuuri wanted to speak, to congratulate him or to compliment his appearance. But the air was charged with a silent bubble, and he didn’t want to pop it. So, he just smiled and let the drifting sound of violins, cellos, and piano move his body. They didn’t travel much, but neither cared. The music spiked in a crescendo, and without a thought, Yuuri pressed his lips to his friend’s.

There was an audible gasp from spectators, but when Yuuri broke away his focus remained solely on Wolfram. “Happy Birthday, Wolf.”

The blond’s eyes looked moist as he thanked him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

“I think I’ll take my men to go train in Bielefeld.”

Yuuri looked up from his novel. “Why?”

“There is more open land for jousting and hurtling. It’s not the first time I’ve done so, Yuuri.”

The king couldn’t help the pleading tone in his voice. “I know. It’s just I’d rather you stayed.”

Wolfram’s eyes softened. “I’m glad, but really, I won’t be gone long.”

Yuuri tried to resume his reading but couldn’t focus. Minutes of empty staring at the page and he still couldn’t seem to shake the worry that Wolfram might not return. He set his book down. “Wolf?” His voice was meeker than he’d heard it in a long while.

“Hm?” The blond shifted in his chair.

“Promise you’ll come back.”

Wolfram chuckled. “Of course I will, wimp.”

The use of his endearment stilled the wasps in his stomach somewhat. “I think I want to always be with you.”

Wolfram’s hand settled atop his own. “I will be. I’m your fiancé, or did you forget?”

“Do you want to be more?”

The blond beamed. “Yes.”

“Wolf, would you marry me?”

“Yuuri!” Tears welled in his emerald eyes. “Of course I will.” When arms came up to encircle his neck, Yuuri swore he was the happiest he’d ever been.

Breaking the news to the royal family was exceedingly easy. Again Gunter cried in a way that Yuuri couldn’t distinguish, and Conrad smiled silently. Greta did an all-out samba. Celi shrilled, and the hard creases in Gwendal’s brow relaxed for a change.

Royal weddings usually took months to plan, or so Yuuri was told, but considering their lengthy engagement, everyone agreed they could manage in just one month. The date was set and invitations were begun to be filled out.

Realizing that he needed to tell his family back on Earth made Yuuri’s stomach flitter. It was a light sensation, not quite excitement, but not quite nervousness either. Wolfram’s hand clasped his, as if he understood completely.

He leaned in, whispering against his ear, “Do you want to go tomorrow or wait a few days?”

“Tomorrow. No point in putting it off.”

The former prince positioned his chin upon his fiancé’s shoulder. “Everything will be fine. I’ll be with you.”

As was typical, upon their arrival his mother called to them that curry would soon be on the table and that they should dry off quickly so that it didn’t get cold. The familiar smell and sights of home gave him a strong sense of nostalgia. He had grown so much since traveling to Shin Makoku. Looking back to his teenage life here, it felt like nothing more than a more dignified childhood, and somehow this step of marriage felt like he was finally telling it goodbye. Wolfram handed him one of the towels his mother had lain out, and he decided that he was fine with that.

When they exited the bathroom, his parents and Shouri were already seated, welcomes spewing from their lips. Yuuri waited until after seating himself to break the news.

“We have an announcement to make.” The three of them looked at him intensely, and somehow he knew that his mother already knew what he was about to say. “We’re getting married on the 23rd your time. I would love it if you would all be there.”

His mother, who had already named Wolfram as her future son-in-law, clapped her hands proudly, but his father wasn’t as enthused. “Of course we’ll come, son, but this is a bit out of the blue.”

“They have been engaged for years,” Shouri said.

“Has it really been that long already? When did it become consensual?”

Yuuri laughed awkwardly. “Yesterday.”

Shouri looked troubled. “Yesterday? And you’re getting married on the 23rd?”

Yuuri scratched his head. “Like you said, we’ve been engaged for years, so why wait?”

“It just seems so sudden.”

“I’m just confused, son. The last I knew you only liked girls.”

“It’s kind of complicated. I do still like girls,” he faced Wolfram, “it’s just I love Wolfram.” Seeing the fresh tears of joy, he realized that it was the first time he’d ever spoken the words, though he knew now it had been true for a long time. “I don’t know how it happened, I just do. And I want to be with him always.”

His father’s confusion and Shouri’s troubled expression relaxed. No one had touched the food yet, but now his father popped a bite of potato into his mouth. “Well, I’m glad for you.”

Wolfram claimed that he was fully content wearing a wedding dress, but Yuuri dissuaded him saying that he wanted to be steadfast in his commitment to Wolfram just as he was. So, guests found both men dressed in matching suits (Wolfram’s ivory white and Yuuri’s coal black). Yuuri was the one who felt like crying now, as he stared at his husband-to-be. He managed to hold back due to the large audience, but he couldn’t help reaching out to entwine their hands.

Murata cleared his throat, assuring that he held everyone’s attention. “Today marks the 27th moah’s wedding. As has always been Shin Makoku tradition, this couple stands here in testimony of love, not politics. And love is the most important thing one can have in a marriage, because it is about unity.”

He nodded to the couple, and they dropped their hands so as to cup them in front of their chests. They formed balls of their respective elements before sending them forward so that they met, melding into one ethereal burning liquid.

“It is about a commitment to spend as long as fate shall allow together,” Murata continued. “As a personal friend to both the maoh and Sir Bielefeld, I affirm that they have already proven an attachment worthy in the eyes of our Great Shinou. With my authority as Great Sage, I pronounce them wed and name Wolfram as king consort.”  
Murata nodded again, the signal for them to kiss, but Yuuri had already begun to close the distance between them. If possible, Wolfram’s lips were softer than ever as they met and glided over his with subtle elegance. Yuuri touched his cheek as he was filled with a euphoric warmth. When the audience began a moderate applause, he knew that it was tactful to end the kiss, so he did, but he pressed their foreheads together, not ready to let the moment fully end. Wolfram nuzzled his head against his with a giggle.

“You sap.”

They already had a silent agreement that tonight wouldn’t be all that different than any other. However, since they hadn’t felt it necessary—or in good taste for that matter—to divulge their personal intimacies, Yuuri had heard little else besides sexual advice and dirty jokes all evening. By the time he had half-dragged his new giggling, tipsy-mess of a husband to their bedchamber, he could think of little else. Even so, it was Wolfram who pulled him—hard against the closed door—into the fiercest kiss they had thus had.

He’d always suspected the blond held a sexual fire within him given his element, but until now it had not been apparent. He really must have been holding himself back, Yuuri realized as the tipsy body pressed hard against him. Yuuri’s own mind began to feel fuzzy, and he pressed back with equal vigor, arms wrapping around his back as Wolfram roamed his torso. He didn’t even mind now the stiffness that was soon against his thigh—basked in it actually—because he knew that this was because of him—Wolfram was feeling this way toward him.

He would have been perfectly content in this finite embrace forever, but Wolfram began to release little whines. The blond shifted, pushing a leg upward so that it and his erection hit Yuuri’s, and the double black’s mind short-circuited. Not once during their time together had he longed to watch Wolfram relieve himself,but now it kindled like a tiny flame in the bud they shared.

And just when Wolfram whined his name in a high, fluttering tone, he whispered huskily words he’d never expected. “Touch youself.”

More than surprise, the blond’s reaction was a lidded shudder, as if this suggestion were his most hidden desire being revealed. He moaned his name again, deeper this time, and Yuuri felt his own body shiver. He pecked him on the lips again before extracting himself to move to the bed.

Leaning back on his elbows, he asked, “How much should I take off?”

“Everything,” Yuuri answered without a thought.

Wolfram shuddered again as he began to peel away the suit’s jacket. Yuuri hovered at the door as the fabric was set to the side of him on the bed and fingers lifted the under shirt revealing silky skin. Yuuri’s eye trailed each new inch of skin in great detail. A unique feminine smoothness set over ridges of muscle. Then little nipples, a darker pink than those he’d seen on women in magazines, but they perked the same when his fingertips brushed against them. Rubbing his hand down his stomach, he fingered the hemline of his pants before unbuttoning them. He pulled himself out, stroking a couple times before working his bottoms down further.

Yuuri stared transfixed at one specific point. The penis was still odd, with veiny elevations running up and down it, but actually seeing it attached to Wolfram was different from his years-old fantasy. Every few strokes it twitched in time with his thighs, and Yuuri couldn’t help finding it cute. Maybe, he realized, his view of Wolfram had changed in and of itself.  

Lowing himself to the floor, Yuuri reached into his own pants, spurred on by the heat flowing through him. Wolfram wasn’t a woman. He didn’t have plump breasts, but the harder he stared, the more they resembled tiny ones. He didn’t have a vagina, but with each quiver and sigh, the thought of touching his equivalent became less disagreeable. Every bit of him looked artistic in this moment.

He pulled his own erection out, watching as Wolfram’s eyes nearly glazed over at the sight. Hearing his name, he moaned his husband’s name back. He fondled himself, content the way he was, but Wolfram asked in a quivering voice if he could see him too, so he complied, shedding his own clothing.

Both bare to each other, the air filled with an energy, a connection. And that connection was what increased his heartrate. _Wolfram. This is Wolfram_ , He repeated to himself. Not only was this Wolfram, but a Wolfram who had just vowed to stay with him for as long as he would live, and that thought was what set him over the edge.

He cried out, wrapping his hand around himself tighter. He longed to close his eyes, yet his desire to make eye contact—to strengthen the connection somehow—won out. Wolfram met his eyes immediately, pumping himself harder until he too was climaxing, filling the air with his own cry.

On tired legs, Yuuri forced himself to the bed, draping himself around his husband, who sighed contentedly, nuzzling his head against his chest. Yuuri kissed the side of his head and whispered, “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” he sighed back, wrapping an arm around his side. They lay there in suspended time until sleep eventually found them.

When morning found them they were a tangle of limbs. Yuuri woke first, brushing golden bangs that glinted in the bits of sunlight creeping through the drawn curtain. Wolfram’s eyes scrunched up as he groaned.

Yuuri chuckled, delighted. “Morning.”

“Morning.” There was a stretch of silence. “Last night was—“ he trailed off, thinking of the right word. “Nice,” he finally said.

Yuuri’s eyes crinkled. “Yeah.”

“Yuuri?” His voice was hesitant. “I thought you didn’t find me attractive?”

“I didn’t.”

“Then why?” His face showed complete confusion.

Yuuri ran his hand through his husband’s hair and down along his back. “I don’t know. It changed, I guess. I still don’t think I want to have sex with you, but things like last night, they’re fine, I guess.” He sighed. “Or more than fine. Last night made me really happy, but it was more about being with you than anything else.”

“Oh.”

“What I know for sure is that I love you. Everything else can just happen as it does.”

Wolfram’s tone was satisfied. “Okay.”

“Okay?” He’d thought he might expect more.

“Okay.” Wolfram pecked him on the cheek. “As I said before, as long as I don’t repulse you I’m fine. Being with you is enough.”

“Thanks, Wolf. I wish I could promise you more.”

“Don’t. This is truly enough.”

“Okay.” Yuuri tightened his hold on him, willing the thought to anchor itself inside his mind. The love they shared was constant, a melded mesh of fire and water, and either aspect was indispensable to their tide which ebbed and flowed.


End file.
